Baby Don’t Stop Now
(PS3) (also Wii DLC) |artist = Anja |year = 2011 |dlc = October 7, 2011 |difficulty = (PS3) (Wii) |effort = |nogm = 5 |sol = 6 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (2015 Mashups) |gc = |pictos = 82 |nowc = BabyDontStop (JD3) LoveMe (post-JD3) |perf = Julia Spiesser }}"Baby Don’t Stop Now" by Anja is featured as a PS3 exclusive and a Wii DLC on and on for all consoles. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long purple hair. She is wearing a tight yellow catsuit with puffy sleeves and a diagonal pink panel across the torso and her right arm. The dancer is given a red/cyan anaglyph 3D effect to make her look like an illusion. Background The background is a dark hallway with a purple-and-black checkered pattern ceiling and floor, which glow with the dancer's moves. On the left and right sides of the dancer are doors that light up in blue and pink. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: While on your knees, slowly lift your right hand down with your left arm on your back. Gold Move 4: Put your arms (with bent elbows) in a circle. Gold Move 5: Move backwards while moving your arms in a circle as if someone pushed you. Babydontstop gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Babydontstop gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Loveme jd2015 gm 3.png|Gold Move 4 ( ) Babydontstop gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 BDSN 123 GM.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game BDSN GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game BDSN 5GM.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 6 Shout-Out Lines in this routine, all of which are the same: All Shout-Out Lines: “Love me” Appearances in Mashups Baby Don't Stop Now is featured in the following Mashups: * Love You Like A Love Song * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Captions Baby Don't Stop Now appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Charismatic Distress * Crazy Drive * I'm Stuck * Release Me * Release My Head * S.O.S. * Tug Of War Trivia General * is the second song by Anja in the series. *The original song had some lines that contain sexual references; thus, they were changed to different lyrics: ** "You make me so hot" is changed to "Believe it or not". ** "Let’s do it" is changed to "Keep dancing". ** "When we make love it’s so strong, let’s do it all night long" is changed to "It feels so right, can’t be wrong, I knew it all along". * This is currently the only PlayStation 3 exclusive on to not be available on or . ** This is also the only PlayStation 3 exclusive to be a Ubisoft original song rather that a stock library song. Routine * This routine is one of the first routines in the series to involve zoom effects: it happens when the coach kneels on the floor and does the Gold Move before the chorus. * In the preview on the Wii store, the dancer and background have no effects. * In the song s appearance in Mashups and Party Master Modes in , the pictograms are yellow instead of pink. * In on the Xbox Kinect, some moves using the left hand are not counted for, despite other songs counting moves using the left hand for score. Gallery Game Files Babydontstopnowsqa.png|''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' In-Game Screenshots comeonandlovemenu.png|''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' on the menu (Wii) Babydontstop jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Babydontstop jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Others BabyDon'tStopNow backHD.png|Background LoveMe gm updated 1.png|Updated pictogram 1 LoveMe gm updated 2.png|Updated pictogram 2 LoveMe gm updated 3.png|Updated pictogram 3 LoveMe gm updated 4.png|Updated pictogram 4 LoveMe gm updated 5.png|Updated pictogram 5 LoveMe gm updated 6.png|Updated pictogram 6 LoveMe gm updated 7.png|Updated pictogram 7 LoveMe gm updated 8.png|Updated pictogram 8 Videos Official Audio ANJA - Baby Don't Stop Now (Official Audio - from Just Dance 3) Baby Don't Stop Now (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Baby Don’t Stop Now - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Baby Don’t Stop Now - Just Dance 3 Baby Don’t Stop Now - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Baby Don’t Stop Now - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Baby Don't Stop Now Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Anja Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Julia Spiesser